bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Savia Imperatrice Seducente
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20677 |altname = Savia |no = 1584 |element = Acqua |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Si dice che un antico drago bramoso di caos fosse dietro alle macchinazioni che avevano lasciato Savia preda dei demoni e distrutto i suoi sogni di ordinata coesistenza. Se solo si fosse accorta prima del coinvolgimento del drago e l'avesse ucciso, probabilmente l'unificazione pacifica di Ishgria sarebbe stata possibile. Se ci fosse riuscita, i suoi sogni e quelli dei suoi sostenitori sarebbero stati portati avanti per generazioni, creando un'Ishgria completamente diversa da quella che oggi conosciamo. |summon = I semi del futuro che abbiamo seminato qui... Attendo con ansia di vedere come li coltiverà. |fusion = Desiderare lo scontro, istigarlo... Non permetterò nessuna delle due linee d'azione! |evolution = È proprio perché Ishgria è imprigionata in una guerra eterna che la pace e la coesistenza hanno un valore. Lo credo fermamente. |hp_base = 6023 |atk_base = 2523 |def_base = 2236 |rec_base = 2024 |hp_lord = 7847 |atk_lord = 3164 |def_lord = 2782 |rec_lord = 2527 |hp_anima = 8964 |rec_anima = 2229 |atk_breaker = 3462 |def_breaker = 2484 |def_guardian = 3080 |atk_guardian = 2864 |hp_oracle = 7697 |rec_oracle = 2974 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |ccant = 42 |ls = Onnibenevolenza |lsdescription = +50% ATT/PS max; considerevole aumento ATT/DIF/REC con barra BB +50%; +100% danni Scintilla; notevole aumento barra BB ogni turno |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 80% boost & fills 7 BC |bb = Espansione di Kyanos |bbdescription = Combo di 16 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; probabile vulnerabilità da Scintilla per 2 turni; rimuove tutte le anomalie di stato; aumenta notevolmente la barra BB per 3 turni |bbnote = 30% chance for 30% vulnerability & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 16 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Lignaggio regale: Tiamat |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; infligge probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni; notevole aumento ATT e DIF per 3 turni; i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB per 3 turni; riduzione danni da Scintilla per 1 turno |sbbnote = 30% chance for 30% vulnerability, 160% Atk/Def, fills 2-3 BC & 25% reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Ionis Regina Pura |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 23 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; infligge probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 3 turni; enorme aumento ATT e DIF per 3 turni; notevole aumento colpi normali per 3 turni; enorme aumento velocità di riempimento OD per 3 turni |ubbnote = 350% Atk/Def, adds +3 hits to each hit count with extra hits dealing 120% damage, 100% vulnerability & 250% OD fill rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Semi del Futuro |esitem = |esdescription = +50% danni da Scintilla; notevole aumento ATT BB |esnote = 150% boost |evofrom = 20676 |bb1 = * * * * |bb10 = * * * * |sbb1 = * * * * * * |sbb10 = * * * * * * |ubb1 = * * * con 120% danni * * * |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% ATT e PS massimi |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% di aumento |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = +100% danni da Scintilla |omniskill3_cat = Riduzione Danno |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Impedisce i danni elementali |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerevole aumento della velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD |omniskill4_1_note = 20% di aumento (Per sè) |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto Infligge probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla di BB/SBB per 2 turni e le sue probabilità di successo |omniskill4_2_note = +10% di possibilità per il +10% di vulnerabilità. 40% di possibilità per il 40% di vulnerabilità totale |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento numero di colpi e i danni di Notevole aumento dei colpi normali dell'UBB |omniskill4_3_note = +1 ai colpi e +30% di danno. (+4 al numero di colpi, 150% di danno) |omniskill4_4_sp = 10 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato al SBB |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento barra BB a ogni turno per 3 turni al SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Aumenta 7 BC |omniskill4_6_sp = 40 |omniskill4_6_desc = Aggiunge enorme aumento di ATT relativo a DIF a BB/SBB per 3 turni |omniskill4_6_note = 80% di DIF in ATT |notes = |addcat = Demoni di Ishgria II |addcatname = Savia Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *20 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *20 Sp - Impedisce i danni elementali *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento numero di colpi e i danni di notevole aumento dei colpi normali dell'UBB *40 Sp - Aggiunge enorme aumento di ATT relativo a DIF a BB/SBB per 3 turni |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *20 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% *20 Sp - Impedisce i danni elementali *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento numero di colpi e i danni di notevole aumento dei colpi normali dell'UBB *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato al SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento barra BB a ogni turno per 3 turni al SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento numero di colpi e i danni di Notevole aumento dei colpi normali dell'UBB *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato al SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento barra BB a ogni turno per 3 turni al SBB *40 Sp - Aggiunge enorme aumento di ATT relativo a DIF a BB/SBB per 3 turni **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}